The Bookworm and the Prick
by mademoiselle-du-marauder
Summary: Lily Evans, the bookworm and the perfect student, loaths James Potter, the arrogant prick, who has always had a 'thing' for her... Starts from the beginning on the Hogwarts Express. R&R!
1. Hogwarts Express

A beautiful, red-haired girl, with striking emerald eyes,was thinking about how strange it was, to be going away from her family to some school called Hogwarts, riding the Hogwarts Express. She turned her head quickly when she heard her compartment door slide open.

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit with you?" A girl with jet-black hair and blue streaks was carrying a trunk bearing the initials "EK." She was wearing two, silver, delicate bracelts with bells hanging from them, and silver hoop earrings.

"No, not at all! I'm Lily Evans."

"Eponine Kim," she said, introducing herself. "I'm a first year. What year are you in?" She asked as she heaved her trunk onto the luggage rack before sitting down across from Lily.

"Yeah, me too; first year. It's really kinda strange for me. I had always thought that magic was only in fairy tales, and when I received my letter, I thought it was a joke." Lily looked at Eponine and blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"So you're a muggle-born, too? I thought it was a trick as well, but there was just something about it..." Eponine watched Lily's face brighten and smiled. She turned around to see another girl sliding open the compartment door. A tall girl, who looked asian, was standing in the doorway. She had brown eyes, dark brown shoulder-length hair, and was wearing earrings that looked to be made of dolls' shoes.

"Oh-uh... Can I join you?" She asked, fiddling with her left earring.

"Sure," Lily answered at once. "I'm Lily Evans, and thats Eponine Kim. We're both muggle-born, first years. Oh - sorry," she laughed as Eponine raised her eyebrows. "Well, it looks like I'm doing all the intoductions today." She added with a grin.

"I'm Sarah Liu - I'm muggle-born and a first year as well. I'm half Chinese - as you can tell by my name," Sarah laughed. She dragged in her trunk and shut the door. The moment she sat down, she took out her journal -that had pictures of coke cans (a muggle soda)from around the world -and started to write. After a few minutes, she put it away and joined in on Eponine and Lilys' conversation about the different houses.

"Oh, I'd be happy to be and ANY house but Slytherin! Well...maybe I wouldn't want to be in Hufflepuff, but that still leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Lily bounced up and down in her seat. "I'm soooo excited!" The girls heard shouting in the corridor. "Oh, nevermind them," she said when she saw the curious looks on her companions' faces. They nodded and continued. "Girls," she announced, "This is going to be a wonderful year."

The rest of the ride passed quickly while they talked about the houses, the muggle world, Diagon ally, pets, clothes, wands, and almost everything else. Eponine looked at her watch and said that they should change into their robes and get ready to go - they were going to Hogwarts!

* * *

"Hi! I'm James Potter!" A tall, handsome boy was sitting by the window in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express. He hadhazel eyes, and messy black hair. 

"Er - Sirius Black." He was somewhat taken aback with Potter's friendly greeting, as he hadn't said a word. "Do you mind?"

"C'mon! Sit down."

"Thanks," Sirius said quickly before taking a seat. He, like James, was tall, and had black hair, but it wasn't nearly as messy.He and James looked at each other for a few moments when they heard shouting out in the corridor. They threw open their compartment door to see what was going on. As soon as Sirius saw the situation his carefree expression changed into one of loathing. A tall figure was abusing two boys who were desperately trying to hold their ground. "Malfoy," Sirius spat. "Why have you come to Hogwarts - I was certain that you would attend Durmstrang where you could bury youself in the dark arts." His eyes flashed.

"Black," he replied, with every bit of Sirius' distaste in his voice. He sneered, distorting his pale face. "Do you dare speak to me? You traitor," he added, looking over James with his cold, grey eyes," You are a disgrace to your family, hanging around with this kind of filth." As he whipped around, his long, almost white, blonde hair followed. He beconed for his companions - two large, wide, ugly boys, who if were not looked at carefully, might be mistaken for boulders in clothes - to follow. "Crabbe. Goyle. Let's leave this scum to his -" a pause " - friends," and he walked off, Crabbe and Goyle guffawing obnoxiously behind him. "SHUTUP!" He added with a wave of his hand, and turned into his compartment.

"A friend of yours?" James laughed jokingly with Sirius, noticing that Sirius had grey eyes, like Malfoy's, but were much more welcoming.

"Family friend," he muttered. His grin was starting spreading back over his face. He suddenly noticed one of the boys Malfoy had been abusing - the shorter one - was staring at Sirius. "Hello," he smiled, "I'm Sirius Black," at the sound of his voice, the boy jumped.

"Oh! I-I-I'm Pe-Peter. P-Peter Pettigrew," he stammered. He was chubby, had very ordinary looking brown eyes, and straw colored hair.

"I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you," the other boy said.His pale blue eyes were sparkling as he spoke. He was just a little shorter than Sirius, and had ashed colored hair, which, curiously enough, was already greying.

"Well, don't you want to sit down? I'm James Potter, by the way," he patted the seats next to him. "I can already tell, my friends." He draped his arms of Sirius and Remus.

"Tell what?" They both questioned.

"That this is going to be great. Great fun!" He let out a sigh of contentment and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

**NOTE: **

**Eponine (EH-poh-NEEN)**

**Liu (lee-YUE)**

* * *

**Well, that was fun! How did I do? It's my first fic! Please review!**

**dAnGeRoUsDeLiA**


	2. Sorting! Dun, Dun, Dun

**Disclaimer: I wish I could have written the Harry Potter things and be rich, but obviously, I didn't. lol**

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked my first chapter. Sorry this took so long to update. I'll be gone for about three weeks, and then school starts, so my thrid chappie might not be up for a while, but I promise to write when I get back! Okay, I'll stop blabbing now, and get to the story...**

Oo-oO

A huge, elegant castle loomed up ahead, reflected in a large lake the first years were crossing. 'Ooh's' and 'ahh's' could be heard as they started to draw nearer to the Hogwarts Castle. Wind was sweeping across the black lake, causing the small boats the students were riding in to quiver, and the reflection of the castle and crescent moon to blur. Fairly far away from the lake, there was a large, dark forest, that seemed all too frightening, even from a distance. A small hut could be seen, as well as many tall greenhouses, and a garden. It was a perfect day for being outdoors. There was a strong, but gentil, wind, the air was warm, but not too humid, and there was a faint scent of flowers carried on the breeze.

Lily heard a sharp intake of breath, and turned around. "What is it?" She noticed Eponine staring at something near the forest. Suddenly, Lily noticed too. It was a large tree, which appeared normal at first, but Lily soon realized that the wind had stopped blowing, but the tree was still thrashing as if it was in a violent storm. Lily shrugged her shoulders and continued to gaze at the castle. "Just don't worry about it... wow. That's Hogwarts... wow," she murmured. Slowly, the boats were making their way to the magnificent school.

When the small boats arrived, the first years could see the older students just leaving their carriages, some of them already walking up the steps to the entrance hall. There was more "ooh-ing" and "ahh-ing" from the new students as they looked around. Directly in front of them, there was a grand, marble staircase, with the perfect type of banisters for sliding down. Over to their right, there was a set of enormous doors, which led to the Great Hall. Everyone but the first years were, no doubt, behind those doors, waiting for them.

A woman, possibly in her fourties, stood at said doors. She was wearing long, green robes, and a slightly crooked green hat, with her hair piled neatly into a bun underneath. She addressed the students, after quickly surveying them. "Very shortly, I will open these doors, and you will be sorted into you houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and - Slytherin." She spoke her last word with obvious distaste. "While you are here, your house will be like your family. You can earn you house points by doing what is appropriate, such as answering a question correctly, and you can have points taken away for misbehaving." She glared around, at everyone. "When your name is called, you are to sit on a stool, while I place this," she gestured to a shabby hat she was holding, "on your head. It will call out your house, then you will take a seat at your house table." She looked around at everyone, one last time. "Now, come along," she opened the doors to the Great Hall as the students filed in.

"Whoa," Lily, Sarah and Eponine murmured together, their eyes widening along with many of the other first years. "I knew Hogwarts must be amazing, just from the outside, but I never expected...this!" Lily was turning in circles as she walked, taking in the four tables, the enchanted ceiling, and house banners hanging on the walls.

"Who's that old guy?" Sarah asked, oblivious.

Lily and Eponine rolled their eyes. "That," Eponine replied, speaking with the tone she would have used with a five-year old, "is Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Oh."

The same woman in the green robes walked up to the front of a long table at the very end of the hall, where 'that old guy' was sitting. She placed the hat on a three-legged, wooden stool, where, much to the surprise of many of the first years, it started to sing. When it finished, the older students applauded politely and all looked up expectanly. She pulled out a long parchment, and cleared her throat. "Aaronson, Tiffany,"

A shy lookining girl scurried up to the stool and sat down. When the hat was placed on her head, she began to visibly tremble.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat finally declared. She let out a sigh of relief, and sat down with the rest of her house.

"Black, Narcissa."

A very thin, pale girl stalked up to the stool, sneering at everyone. The hat barely touched her head, when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

"Wait..." James looked over at Sirius curiously. "Didn't you say your last name was Black?"

Sirius glared up at Narcissa. "She's my cousin. She's a nasty one - " he laughed. " - my parents just love her."

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius calmly sat down on the stool. He could hear the hat going "hmmm...maybe...no..." and then "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius beamed and sat down at the Gryffindor table. All of the Gryffindors errupted into cheers; Sirius being the first student sorted into their house, and the girls cheered even louder, when he winked at them.

"DeAngelo, Kitty."

A pretty, blonde girl, who looked very... mature for her age, walked up to the stool, swinging her hips. When she sat down, she crossed her arms and legs, and smiled coyly at anyone looking at her. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out instantly.

James' mouth dropped open, and Sirius was opening and closing his mouth; speechless. They were in awe. By the time she had reached the Sytherin table, James was practically drooling, along with many other Hogwarts students - male students, that is - many of the girls started to pout and mutter.

"Evans, Lily."

James watched a somewhat nervous girl, with auburn hair and shocking, green eyes, walk up to the stool. He thought he could vaguely make out her saying 'Gryffindor' under her breath. She smiled at Sarah and Eponine, crossed her fingers, and looked up at the hat expectantly. James thought she looked cute, and smiled to himself.

Lily could hear the hat talking to itself, before it finally declared, "RA - no - GRYFFINDOR!" She grinned as she flounced over to the cheering Gryffindors.

Eponine, Sarah, and the rest of the first years anxiously waited for their turn, while a few more names were called. They got to the 'K's' and Eponine gulped.

"Kim, Eponine."

Eponine tried to appear calm, as she walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and right away called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Eponine let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and sat down next to Lily.

"Liu, Sarah."

It was Sarah's turn. She walked up to the stool, looking somewhat 'out-of-it' and sat down abruptly. She could hear the hat going over all of her qualities, when it finally declared, "GRYFFINDOR!" The shout seemed to bring her back to reality. She smiled and ran over next to Lily and Eponine.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus grinned at Sirius and was announced a Grffindor.

One Hufflepuff was called out, then Sarah's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Ohmygod." She declared. "Ohmygodhessohot." She was staring at a tall boy with redish, blondish, brownish hair, who was casually walking up to the stool, when his name was called:

"Maddison, Rory."

"Uh... Sarah... he's not... _that_ hot," Lily commented, and Eponine raised an eyebrow in agreement. He was sorted into Ravenclaw and took a seat with his back to them.

Lily noticed that Eponine was acting somewhat strange, as well. "Eponine? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, a little too quickly, and whipped her head down so she was looking at her gold plate. She looked up for just a brief second, over towards the end of the table.

Lily followed her gaze, and saw a tall boy with black hair, sitting there. "Oh! I get it. He is_sort of_hot. Thats Sirius Black, right?"

"Whatareyoutalkingabout,"Eponine answered, again, too quickly.

"Nevermind." Lily laughed. She decided to drop the subject, and pick on her later.

A nasty looking, blonde boy, the same Malfoy with which Sirius had argued with on the train, was sorted into Slytherin.

Remus applauded as Peter Pettigrew, somehow, was sorted into Gryffindor.

Finally, James was called up. He walked over to the stool very confidantly, and sat down casually. The hat was placed on his head, and, as we all know, called out "GRYFFINDOR!" James grinned and took a large bow when he stood up. Lily was wearing a half smile, but snorted in disgust when she noticed half of the girls in first year were practically swooning over him.

He came and sat down in the empty seat next to Lily. "James Potter." He smiled, extending his hand.

"Lily Evans." She replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

There were many more students sorted, but only one more Gryffindor, whose name was Marissa Sommers. She was very quiet, and sat down without a word across from Lily. She had blonde hair, and dark, brown eyes.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and immediately, silence fell over all of the students. "Welcome," he spread out his arms in greeting, "to another year at Hogwarts!" There were cheers from the students before he continued. "Now, I know when the time is right for speeches, and now is not." He sat down to more cheers and laughter, as the golden platters on the table began to fill.

There were introductions among the first years and the older students, and reunions between friends.

"Hi! I'm Sirius Black," he said, sliding down the bench, so he was sitting next to Remus. He was talking to Lily, Eponine, Sarah and Marissa.

"Hi! I'm Eponine." She noticed Sarah staring at the Rory boy from Ravenclaw. "That's Sarah. She's...uh... just spacing out," Eponine laughed somewhat nervously.

"I'm Lily, and that's Marissa," Lily indicated the girl sitting next to Remus.

"Okaaay! Now food!" Sirius practically lunged at the chicken in front of him, and started shoveling potatoes in his mouth. Food started to fly out of his mouth when he tried to speak. "Ees ery goo!"

"Eww, Sirius!" Eponine, Lily, Marissa, Sarah, Remus and Peter all looked disgusted. James, however, started to laugh like a madman.

"Thats great, Sirius!" James was still howling with laughter.

In a few minutes, everyone except James were looking away from Sirius and were eating their own food. After a few pastries for dessert, their plates cleared and Headmaster Dumbledore rose again. "I hope you all have satisfied you hunger," Lily could have sworn Dumbledore smiled at Sirius, "but now, for the new students, I have a few rules to go over. First, the forest is strictly forbidden. Second, magic is not allowed in the corridors. Third, dungbombs and such will be confisticated - for the complete list, you may go to our caretaker, Mr. Filch, and ask him. Fourth, for all students, a new tree has been added to the grounds, and I would highly advise you to stay away from it. Now, I would like to introduce our professors. Professor McGonagall is teaching transfiguration, and is head of Gryffindor house," he indicated the woman in the green robes, "and teaching potions is Professor Slughorn. Our defense againts the dark arts professor is Professor Tarrus, head of Slytherin House. Professor Sinistra teaches astronomy, head of Ravenclaw house, and Professor Sprout is new this year, teaching Herbology, and was appointed head of Hufflepuff house. Now...Prefects, if you would take the first years up to their dormatories...that is all. Good night!"

Oo-oO

**Well? Did you like it? Please review! I accept light critisizms, but please, no flames! Thanks! As I said earlier, I'll be gone for the next three weeks, so be patient and wait for my next chappie! I might be able to squeeze one in before I leave, but don't get your hopes up:P**


End file.
